The Cursed Galleon
Main Article: The Golden Galleon Due to an ancient curse, one of the galleon's crew is doomed to eternally travel through different worlds. He still does not understand how he has ended up in our time. Maybe, by solving all puzzles of the mysterious galleon, we will be able to help him find peace? Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests An Attack of the Phantoms Melissa: Numerous troubles haunted the Golden Galleon. Unseen evil spirits attacked the crew. Many conquistadors were thrown from the ship and disappeared in the sea. The spirits have not left the galleon yet. * Banish any poltergeist from the Cursed Galleon. Melissa: It seems you have coped with all the troubles awaiting us aboard the Cursed Galleon. However, we must stay alert. We don't know what else may come across. Priests' Gift Astronomer Andrew: Melissa has begun decrypting the nodular letters. One cannot take her away from the computer now! But she has said that you can figure out the core of the Indian curse even without her. Then we will be able to protect ourselves. But otherwise... I'm afraid we may stay aboard the galleon forever! * Get 3 Fish Heads from the Phantom Conquistador. * Get 3 Rat Tail from the Phantom Conquistador. * Assemble the Priests' Gift. Astronomer Andrew: Now we can weaken the curse. We are unlikely to save the galleon, but at least, we will learn how to protect ourselves. And then.... Then we might find the way to save the ship's crew. A Good Deed Melissa: I'm not sure that the crew of the galleon should be saved. The conquistadors are cursed for cruelty and craving for gold. For hundreds of years they have been traveling across the infinite sea. Some of these people have become phantoms. You can free them from torments... * Banish any poltergeist from the Cursed Galleon. Melissa: You have done a good deed. Now I need to think about a lot of things. Treasure Bag Astronomer Andrew: I am feeling the Indians' curse getting control over me. Please throw away all the gold from the galleon - everything that the conquistadors received from the Indians. And hurry up! The time is slipping away. * Get 3 Linen Bag from the Phantom Conquistador. * Get 3 Piece of Rope from the Phantom Conquistador. * Assemble the Treasure Bag. Astronomer Andrew: We have changed the past! I have been to the library: the mystery of the Golden Galleon does not exist anymore. Old Manuscripts state that the ship returned home. And one of the conquistadors brought a native bride with him. They were left without gold, but they were happy. Get the Reward! = See The Golden Galleon for chest contents. = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.